Maniacs in MiddleEarth
by Plutostar
Summary: Two idoitic young girls are sent to Middle-Earth. Eru, help the fellowship.


Katie and Tori go to Middle-Earth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from LOTR, unfortunately. Katie owns herself and I, Tori, own myself. Summary: Sending two psychotic teenage girls into Middle-Earth. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* Two girls were running around like maniacs as usual. One was named Tori, the other was named Katie.  
  
"I'm bored." Tori said. "Yea me too." Katie replied. "Hey look at that tree." Tori said. "It looks like it has a door." Katie exclaimed.  
  
They opened the door and there was a purple glow from inside the tree. "OoOoOoO pretty purple light." Tori said as she walked into the light. "Tori? Where did you go?" Katie said then she noticed the light. "OoOoOoO pretty purple light." Katie also walked into the light.  
  
***While going through a time-space continuum***  
  
"Katie, do you know where we're going?" Tori asked. "No. Tori, do you know where we're going?" Katie replied and asked. "No. Katie, do you know where we're going?" Tori asked. "No. Tori, do you know where we're going?" Katie replied and asked. "No. Katie, do you know where we're going?" Tori asked. "No. Tori, do you know where we're going?" Katie asked. "No. Katie, do you know where we're going?" Tori asked. "No. Tori, do you know where we're going?" Katie asked. "No. Katie, do you know where we're going?" Tori asked. "No. Tori, do you know where we're going?" Katie asked. "No. Katie, do you know where we're going?" Tori asked. "No. Tori, do you know where we're going?" Katie asked.  
  
***Then they hit ground with a thud***  
  
"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!" They both yelled at the same time. Then they realized that they were sitting on a stone floor, in the middle of a forest, with a bunch of men staring at them.  
  
"Uh.hi." Tori said nervously. "Ummm.. This isn't good is it?" Katie said. "I don't think so." Tori said.  
  
Tori looked at the guy whom she presumed to be the leader. "Hey dude, have you ever considered plastic surgery cause your ears are all pointy." Tori said. "My ears are pointed because I am an elf." The leader said. " And may I ask who you are?" "Oh, I'm Tori. This is Katie. Who are you?" " I am Lord Elrond." "Are you having a party or something?" Katie asked looking around her. "No, You are at the council of Elrond. May I ask where are you from?" Lord Elrond. "We're from Jerzey." Tori said. "Simply jersey's best. Feel it. Believe it. Knights are here to stay!" She chanted then did a back handspring. "Sorry." She mumbled after she noticed the weird looks she was getting. "I am not familiar with that land. Is it of Middle-Earth?" He asked confusedly. "No it's in The United States of America." Katie said in her best duh you're an idiot voice. "Looky a gold ring!" Tori squealed excitedly as she pointed to a ring on the pedestal. She went to put it on. "TORI! Do you remember what happened last time you put on a strange piece of jewelry?" Katie reminded her. "That was so not my fault." Tori said in defense. Katie raised one eyebrow at her. "Back to the matter of the ring, it must be destroyed. Frodo will take it to Mordor along with Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Boromir, Merry, Pippin, and Sam. Ni--." Elrond was saying before Katie interrupted him. "What's Mordor?" The two girls were annoying Elrond very quickly. "Say can you two use swords or arrows?" Elrond asked them. "I can! I can! I can!" Tori said jumping up and down like a maniac. "I can use a bow and arrows." She said still jumping up and down like a maniac. "I can use a sword too!" She said right before she fell down. "Moron!" Katie said under her breath. "I can use a sword." Katie said. "You two can go to Mordor with Frodo." Elrond said as he pointed to Frodo. "Okay!" the girls said very loudly as they went over and started poking Frodo. Aragorn walked over to Elrond. "I think it would be a folly to let them accompany us to Mordor." Aragorn said to Elrond quietly. "It will keep them far away from me." Elrond replied happily. Tori and Katie were given weapons and more suitable clothing. Tori clad in black. Which looked good on her because of her dark hair and slightly tan skin. Katie was clad in green. Which looked good on her because she had dirty-blond hair and lighter skin. They started walking with the fellowship. After a while they started rapping."Now this looks like a time for me. So everybody---just follow me. We need a little controversy. Because it feels so empty without me. Nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah." "Please keep quiet." Gimli snapped at them. He didn't like them very much. "So Gimli, do you braid your nose hair too?" Tori said smiling. Gimli muttered something incoherent. "Yea, Gimli we love you too." Katie said. Then they both started cracking up. ***An hour later*** "Can we stop yet?" Katie asked. "No." Gandalf replied sharply. "MY feet hurt though." Tori complained. "We cannot stop." Gandalf said firmly. "Laaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyygggggggggooooooolllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaassssssss." Tori said in a sing-songy voice. "What now?" Legolas said. He was now starting to think of her as a little sister. "Will you carry me?" She asked. "Okay." He said sighing because she was giving him a puppy dog face. "Yay!" Tori said happily. "That is so not fair." Katie said jealously. "Yes it is." Tori said happily. Katie stormed off. *~*~*~*~*~*~*Awhile Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "I can't carry you any longer Lady Tori." Legolas said as he put her down. "Are you calling me fat?" Tori asked annoyed that she now had to walk. "No." Legolas said. "I don't like my name. KATIE!!! I need help thinking of a new name." Tori said. "Normal one or a whacked one?" Katie asked. "Either or." Tori replied. "Um.How about Nikki?" Katie asked. "No" Tori replied. "Jenna?" Tori asked. "No" Katie replied. "Briana?" Katie asked "No" Tori replied. "Alyssa?" Tori asked. "No" Katie replied. "Marie?" Katie asked "No" Tori replied. "Kylie?" Tori asked. "No" Katie replied. "Meredith?" Katie asked "No" Tori replied. "Sheila?" Tori asked. "No" Katie replied. "Serena?" Katie asked "No" Tori replied. "Kayla?" Tori asked. "No" Katie replied. "We're never gonna agree on one are we?" Tori asked. "Nope" Katie replied. "Oh well." Tori said. *~*~*~*~* Awhile later the fellowship and Tori and Katie stopped*~*~*~*~*~* Pippin, Merry, Aragorn, and Boromir were play fighting. "What's that?" Sam asked pointing to the sky. "Where?" Tori said looking in opposite direction. "Nothing, just a whiff of clouds." Gimli said as if he could care less. "It's moving fast.against the wind." Boromir said. "Crebain from Dunland." Legolas cried. "Hide!" Aragorn said quickly. "Merry! Frodo!" Boromir said to the hobbits, which were dawdling. "Come on, come on! Take cover!" Aragorn said. Tori and Katie practically threw themselves under the rocks to hide. When the birds were gone Tori and Katie crawled out. "What now?" Katie asked with a worried look on her face.  
  
Author notes~ In this story neither Katie or Tori have read LOTR. In real life we both have. Katie isn't as stupid as Tori. Though in real life we're both really dumb but still manage to make honor roll. That's really it. TBC 


End file.
